robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robot Wars: The Seventh Wars/Heat D
The Seventh Wars - Heat D was one of sixteen heats which determined the Semi-Finalists of Robot Wars: The Seventh Wars. The episode featuring Heat D was originally broadcast on November 23, 2003 on Five. *This heat marked the first time a foreign robot had made the Semi-Finals. *Gravity's first round fight had to be stopped early after one of its flips on Hydra damaged the Arena Wall. *Gravity became the first robot to flip Dead Metal, during the heat final. After its subsequent attacks, it became the first competitor to receive a red card from Refbot, although this did not mean anything as Gravity had already won. *Heat D was the only heat where two newcomers made the heat final. Competing robots Newcomers Gravity From Leeuwarden, Holland *Team Members: WJ Dijkstra, Alex Ruschen & Jeroen van Lieverloo *Weight: 99kg *Dimensions: 0.43m x 1.20m x 0.75m *Power: 2 x 750W electric motors *Weapons: Flipper *Strengths: Strong construction *Weaknesses: Weak armour Herbinator From Huddersfield, West Yorkshire *Team Members: Jeremy Cuss, Ross Bennett & Gavin Whittaker *Weight: 96kg *Dimensions: 0.56m x 1.15m x 1.10m *Power: 2 x 750W electric motors *Weapons: Flipper arm *Strengths: Speed *Weaknesses: Weak armour Hodaf The Bad From Barnsley, South Yorkshire *Team Members: John Nicholson, Tyrone Ellis & John Dixon *Weight: 96kg *Dimensions: 0.60m x 1.40m x 1.00m *Power: 2 x 750W electric motors *Weapons: Flipper & spinning disc *Strengths: Weaponry *Weaknesses: Poor ground clearance Lightning From Hornchurch, Essex *Team Members: Laurie Calvert, Richard De Smedt & Albert Schuller *Weight: 96kg *Dimensions: 0.47m x 1.33m x 1.20m *Power: 2 x 750W electric motors *Weapons: 2 x Flippers *Strengths: Agility *Weaknesses: Inexperience in combat Veterans 13 Black (seeded 7th) From Hinckley, Leicestershire *Team Members: John Denny, Richard Morris & Tasha Denny *Weight: 100kg *Dimensions: 0.45m x 1.88m x 0.88m *Power: 2 x 750W electric motors *Weapons: 2 x Spinning discs *Strengths: High damage capability *Weaknesses: Self righting Hydra From East Hagbourne, Oxfordshire *Team Members: Dennis Leadbeater & Andrew Leadbeater *Weight: 99kg *Dimensions: 0.50m x 1.12m x 0.82m *Power: 2 x 750W electric motors *Weapons: Pneumatic flipper & axe *Strengths: Effective axe *Weaknesses: High ground clearance The Alien From Cannock, Staffordshire *Team Members: Karl Asplin, Christine Asplin & David Turner *Weight: 99kg *Dimensions: 0.64m x 0.97m x 0.95m *Power: 24V 1000W electric motors *Weapons: Spinning weapon *Strengths: Mobility and speed *Weaknesses: Pneumatic tyres Thor From Akola, Northamptonshire *Team Members: Jason Marston & Lee Cornish *Weight: 99kg *Dimensions: 0.70m x 1.68m x 0.80m *Power: 2 x Electric motors *Weapons: Big hammer *Strengths: Powerful weapon *Weaknesses: Team captain Round 1 13 Black (7) vs Lightning vs The Alien vs Herbinator Lightning quickly got underneath Herbinator and flipped it up against the arena wall, where it became stuck, unable to self-right. Meanwhile, The Alien was attacking 13 Black and Lightning came in to help attack the seventh seeds. After another attack from The Alien, 13 Black began to let off smoke and took further damage from The Alien again. However, after this attack, The Alien stopped moving in the middle of the arena. As Herbinator was being counted out of the battle, Ligtning opened the pit and 13 Black very nearly drove straight in, but backed away in time. Lightning tried to push 13 Black into the pit, but it just survived. Then Lightning flipped 13 Black onto its side against the arena wall and it was unable to self-right. However, The Alien had long since been immobilised and was counted out by Refbot. Meanwhile, Herbinator had been righted by Shunt and was engaging in battle with Lightning, but it was already out of the battle. All that remained was for The Alien to be flipped by the arena flipper and placed in the dropzone, where an ocean buoy was dropped on it. Qualified: Lightning & 13 Black Thor vs Hydra vs Gravity vs Hodaf The Bad Gravity immediately drove underneath Hydra and threw it into the air. Meanwhile, Thor was attacking the very slow Hodaf The Bad with its hammer weapon. Hydra attempted to attack Gravity, before turning its attention to Hodaf The Bad, flipping it over against the arena wall, but Hodaf The Bad was able to self-right. As Thor and Hodaf The Bad engaged in combat, Gravity threw Hydra across the arena again. Hydra attempted to flip Gravity with its lifting arm, but Gravity got underneath and nearly threw Hydra out of the arena, destroying the arena wall as Hydra landed on top of it. Gravity then managed to throw Hydra out of the arena before cease was called for safety reasons. The battle was judged up to the point when cease was called, and Thor and Gravity went through. Qualified: Thor & Gravity Round 2 13 Black (7) vs Gravity Gravity immediately got underneath 13 Black and threw it straight up into the air, landing upside-down. Gravity then pushed 13 Black into a CPZ, where it was picked up and carried around the arena by Sir Killalot. Having been righted by Sir Killalot, 13 Black tried to escape from Gravity, but Gravity got underneath again and flipped 13 Black against the arena side wall, and its spinning disc and unique shape forced the seeded machine to bounce out of the arena. Winner: Gravity Lightning vs Thor Thor tried to attack Lightning with its hammer, but Lightning was too quick and the attacks missed. Lightning was having trouble trying to get underneath Thor, and as such was unable to use its flipping weapons. Lightning eventually managed to get underneath Thor, but was unable to flip it over. Lightning twice pushed Thor into CPZs, where it was attacked by Shunt and Sgt. Bash, but it escaped on both occasions. Lightning then activated the pit release button and the two robots became locked together, with Thor's hammer slowly coming down on Lightning, causing minor damage. Refbot came in and separated the two robots, then Lightning got underneath Thor and used its side-mounted flipper to tip Thor into the pit. Winner: Lightning Final Gravity vs Lightning Gravity was first to get underneath its opponent and threw Lightning into the air, and it landed upside-down. Lightning quickly self-righted but it became clear that it was suffering from mobility problems (it was later revealed that the tyres had been punctured). Lightning proceeded to drive underneath Gravity, but didn't flip it. The two robots became locked together and engaged in a pushing contest, before Gravity eventually broke free and threw Lightning into the air once more. This attack appeared to immobilise Lightning, and Gravity threw it across the arena twice more before it was counted out by Refbot. Then, as Shunt was preparing to attack the immobilised Lightning, Gravity flipped Shunt over onto its side and attempted to flip Dead Metal, eventually succeeding after a few unsuccessful attempts. The battle ended with Refbot showing Gravity a red card. Heat Winner: Gravity Special Event Between Round 1 and Round 2 of each heat (except Heat I), a 'Special Event' was shown. For Heat D, it was a World Championship Qualifier between two American robots, Spartacus and Flippa. Winner: Spartacus Category:The Seventh Wars Category:Episodes to contain an OotA Category:Heats won by a newcomer